Albarn
by SoulMakaKid
Summary: Soul and Death the Kid get into a mysterious argument... but about what? Maka doesn't push for answers, but the story slowly unravels into a surprise ending. Maka x Kid, rated M for possible Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka!" Professor Stein yelled, and I jumped. "I asked you a question." Liz and Patty snickered behind me, and I blushed as I glared at them.

"Erm... What was the question again?" I asked sheepishly, and Soul turned to shake his head in playful disappointment. "I asked you where I would make the first incision on this bird." He said, and I racked my brain. "Right below the neck?" I said, unsure. He shook his head, laughing. "You're losing your grip, Maka." He said. "The correct answer is to cut right above the jugular vein, in the neck." He said, turning to do just that.

I sighed. "Maka." Soul whispered. I looked over at him halfheartedly, raising my eyebrows. "Just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean you can zone out." He smiled deviously, turning back around and leaving me fuming. I tried to concentrate, but all I could think of was the battle last week, where Soul shielded me from a witch's attack and got yet another scar on his chest, crossing diagonally through his other one. I had to get stronger, I couldn't let my weapon keep getting damaged like this...

"That's the end of the day, you have a free period after this one and then you're gone for the summer. Don't forget to study what we just covered, you'll have a pop quiz on it right when we get back."

My eyes widened. I didn't want to ask Dr. Stein what to study, I would come across as unattentive... Kid.

"Soul!" I yelled. "Where's Kid?" I asked as he turned around. "How would I know, he's always the first one out of class." He said, a growl in his voice. I caught up to Soul, falling into step next to him. "Did something happen between you two?" I asked, worried. He gazed at me, a possessive glint in his eyes. "To get to the point... I guess we had a little disagreement." He said roughly, pushing past me and leaving me standing alone in the hallway. Soul had hurt my feelings, but I brushed it off seeing as he was obviously stressed. But during class he was all laughs and giggles... did their "disagreement" happen right in front of me?

"Maka?" I turned to see Tsubaki walking towards me. "Did something happen between you and Soul?" She asked, referring to our most recent quarrel. "No... but something did happen between him and Kid." Tsubaki groaned. "Oh, what now?" We both started down the hallway to the courtyard. "At least we can ask him, he told me to tell you that he invited both of us to join him, Patty, Liz, and Blackstar to have a snack under the Japanese maple tree." She said. I nodded, and we placed our books on the ground in front of the door outside and walked to the tree.

"No, Blackstar! You sit there, not 5.6 centimeters off of the symmetrical line." Kid said as we walked up. "Come on, dude! Symmetry is stupid, I'll sit wherever I want." Blackstar plopped down about six feet away from the tree. Kid gasped, and before we knew it he was having a temper tantrum on the floor.

"The world is ruined, if I can't organize a simple symmetrical gathering then I don't deserve to live…" He rambled, slamming his fist against the ground with his butt in the air.

Tsubaki and I rolled our eyes as Liz tried to tell Kid that it wasn't his fault and Blackstar was just ignorant. Speaking of Blackstar, he was currently raiding the whole picnic basket of meat.

Kid eventually calmed down and took a seat in between me and Tsubaki, who had tried our best to sit an even length away from each other to save Kid the drama. "Kid?" I said as he took a careful bite from a cracker. "Yes?" He replied, looking over at me. "Soul told me you guys had gotten into an argument." Kid blushed a deep shade of red and my curiosity turned to confusion. "That's true." He said tentatively. "But it is not of your concern as to what the purpose was." He said after a long pause. I shrugged, deciding to try and get it out of him later.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar called, and she looked at him. He motioned for her to go over there and she obeyed, leaving me alone with Kid.

"Oh!" I said, remembering something. "Could you maybe come over later to help me study? I wasn't really paying attention in class…" I said. Lord Death's son thought for a moment. "Well I suppose… It's not like I don't have anything better to do." He said, and I celebrated a little inside. I guess I could have just asked Soul for help, but then again I probably would have been better off just trying to figure out what to study by myself.

"Let's go home." Blackstar said. "But there's a half hour left until the bell rings…" Tsubaki said. "And? What are they going to do, give us detention? School will be over, we won't get in trouble." Everyone contemplated on the thought. "Well we'd have to find Soul first." I said.

"Already here." Soul walked up behind me. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Patty squealed, dragging Liz through the courtyard and out of sight. "Wait up!" Kid yelled, running after them. Tsubaki had been escorted away by Blackstar the moment Soul had appeared, so my weapon and I strolled home together.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Kid's coming over later," I said casually. Soul froze in step, and I stopped walking to look back at him. "Maka, did you… _invite_ him?" Soul said disbelievingly. "Yeah, just to study." I said suspiciously. His face scrunched up in an unknown emotion before he began walking like our conversation had never happened.

"So this organ goes…" I said hesitantly, not wanting to get this one wrong. "Here?" I said, turning to look at Kid, who was watching me attentively. "Correct." He said with a nod of approval, and I smiled. A genuine grin spread across his face at my happiness. "Are we done here?" He asked, standing from his chair. "Yeah. But I'll be making dinner soon, so you're welcome to stay. Soul is at Blackstar and Tsubaki's, he said something about a movie."

"Sure, I'll stay." He said, seemingly without thought. I grinned. "You can relax on the couch and watch some television, dinner will only take about an hour." I said, and Kid nodded. We both exited my room, him to the living room and me to the kitchen.

I gathered all of the pre-cut ingredients for the soup I was making, and tossed them into a pot. I boiled the water separately, then poured the broth into the ingredients. I placed the cover over me and Kid's dinner, letting it simmer while I joined my friend on the couch.

"You finished already?" Kid said, looking over at me as I took a seat next to him. "No," I said with a chuckle. His golden eyes searched my face. "Something's bothering you." He said. I crossed my arms, frustrated with his reading of my emotions.

"It's just that… when I told Soul that you were coming over to help me study, he got angry. I know you guys fought earlier, but it's just unnerving." I said, and Kid nodded. "I would understand that. Give him a bit, he'll calm down." He said, and I nodded.

The timer on my watch went off, and I excused myself to go prepare the dumplings. I mixed together a store bought dough and placed the clumps on top of the soup, waiting for them to cook. I leaned my back against the counter, twiddling my thumbs.

The front door opened, and Soul entered. "What's cooking? Smells delicious." He said. "Oh… I thought you were at Blackstar's?" I said. "I was, until he wouldn't shut up about how big of a star he would make in the movie we were watching." He said with a chuckle.

"Maka? Is someone at the door?" Kid called from the living room. "That's not…" Soul started, and I shrugged. "Well on second thought, I think I'd be better off at Blackstar's." And with that, he left as quick as he'd come.

"Maka?" Kid appeared at the doorway to see me with my head in my hands. "What's the matter?" He took a step towards me, so I pulled my act together and quickly served two bowls of soup and placed them at the table.

"Dinner's ready." I said with a forced smile, sitting down. Kid looked at me, confused, but didn't ask.

"This is amazing." He said after three bites. I grinned for real this time, taking a couple of bites myself.

After we finished dinner, he left, and I changed into my pajamas.

"Harsh night." I turned to see Blair eyeing me, licking her paws as she stretched out on the floor. "No kidding." I said, sitting on the couch. "Soul's on his way back, Blackstar was getting on his nerves." I laughed, staring at the cat on the floor, who had obviously followed my partner and eavesdropped.

"That's good." I said, yawning. "If you're going to go to bed I suggest going now. Soul's not going to be in a good mood when he gets here." I nodded, and Blair and I traveled to my bedroom.

I eyed the textbooks on my desk, still open from when Kid was helping me study. I shook my head, deciding to study some more later and skip it for tonight.  
I climbed under the covers, Blair lying at my feet as we both slowly drifted off. Right before I fell to sleep, I heard Soul enter the house and call my name. I ignored him, and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! So, um, like, this is my first A/N so yeah. This chapter is going to be in Kid's POV :O! You might find out what him and Soul were fighting about… but anyway. So now I'm getting on to the actual chapter… so bai!**

I placed my key into the lock, checking the time. 11:48. Maka kept me out late.

Sneaking in through the back door, I tiptoed to my room, careful not to wake Patty or Liz.

"Where were you?" I found both of my weapons standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I sighed. "I told you. At Maka's." Patty snorted. "Yeah well you don't stay out until midnight studying!" She yelled in my face. I scratched the back of my head. "I stayed for dinner. And for your information, I left her house a while ago. I was out doing some… business." I said. Liz snickered. "Yeah right. I think that you stayed for some… oh, how would I put this?" She said sarcastically, making my blood boil. "Dessert!" Patty said enthusiastically.

"Exactly." Liz said, and I pushed them both out of the way to enter my room. "You two know how to get on my nerves," I said as I closed the door. "And I don't like it."

A knock sounded at the front door, and I got up swiftly to answer. "Kid! Open up!" I groaned inwardly at the sound of Blackstar's voice on the other side of the wooden slab. I reluctantly opened it, glad to see that Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki were there as well, not just Blackstar. Well, I wasn't so glad to see Soul there as much as the others.

"We're going to the lake, and we were all wondering if you and Patty and Liz would join us for a swim." Tsubaki said with a friendly smile. I shrugged. "Liz! Patty! Would you like to go for a swim?" I called. "SWIM?" I heard Patty scream. "I guess that's a yes." Blackstar said with a shrug.

Patty appeared next to me with lighting speed, already dressed in her swimwear. Liz arrived shortly after, throwing me a pair of my swim trunks.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "Well let's go then."

I rode along on my skateboard as the others walked. We neared the waterfront, and I started to walk as well. "You never changed into your bathing suit, dude." Soul said. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You think I haven't noticed?" I said. "Stop being a smart ass." Soul started. I stopped in my tracks, ready to throw an insult at him before noticing that Maka was watching. I pushed past him angrily, walking ahead of the rest of the group. I'm just glad I managed to keep my cool back in the classroom during our initial argument as well…

_"What are you looking at?" Soul asked me, obviously annoyed. My gaze snapped away from Maka's troubled face to look over at her partner. "Maka." I said, not bothering to deny it. "Well cut it out." He snapped. "It's not like you're in charge of me, or her for that matter." I said in the same tone._

"Yeah, well I don't like people staring at my meister." He said, a growl to his voice. "I can look at who I want." I muttered, trying to keep calm. "I just don't like the fact that you have a crush on her." He said, a little bit louder for my liking. "And don't even try to deny it."

I clenched my fists together, glaring down at my paper. How did he know? It's not like I've ever told anyone…

"Class is dismissed…" I caught those three words in Professor Stein's voice and slipped out of the classroom, heading out to the courtyard.

"Kid!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up at a soaking wet Maka. Wearing a bikini. Not to mention this was the first time I had seen her without a sports bra on, so it was all I could do to hold back a nose bleed. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"Uh, er, yeah! I'll just go, um, change." I said quickly. I ran behind a tree and leaned against it. I slowly removed my back from the tree, realizing I had probably just gotten my perfectly white shirt dirty.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could as I took off my shirt, so I would not see the most likely dirt stains on the back of it. I opened my eyes so I could only see the front, and neatly folded it along with the rest of my clothes as I put on my swim shorts.

As I reappeared in front of the rest of the group, I noticed Blackstar was splashing all over the place. I retreated once again, not wanting to get odd spots of my body wet at the same time. "Kid! Come on!" Maka shouted, and Soul grabbed her from behind as she started to laugh.

Soul… is… dead.

I stomped towards the water, flinching as I stepped into the lake. Once I was perfectly underwater, I rose out again and swam towards them. Soul smirked as I realized I could do nothing as he held her in his arms, a joyful look on her face. I couldn't do anything because… she just couldn't know.

"Ah! Soul!" She shrieked. I turned around, sinking underwater to block my ears, block the joy she was having without me~

"Aggh!" I shouted, although it sounded muffled from the water. Something had my ankle, something gross and slimy. I would have shot the thing to pieces if I had Patty and Liz with me, but they were on the other side of the lake. I was being dragged down, and my oxygen was depleting with every foot I went down.

My soul was expressing my fear and pain, and right before I blacked out I felt Maka's soul switch to attack mode.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Maka, I've already told you, he's fine."

"But… Professor Stein… He hasn't woken up yet…"

"It's been an hour and a half, give him some rest."

My head pounded. Where was I? What… happened?

I let out a soft groan in pain.

"Is he awake?"

I tried to open my eyes, but the lights were too much.

"Would somebody care to turn those lights off for me?"

"He is awake!"

Two dainty arms wrapped me in a hug, and my eyes opened in shock. "Maka…?"

"I'm so glad you're okay…" She said, tears in her voice. "Hey, don't cry." I said, stroking her hair. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I held back some tears myself… you know, because Maka was pressing almost all of her weight on my sore chest.

"Maka! It's fine." I said sharply. She pulled away, and I noticed she was the only one here other than Stein. "Where are the others? What happened?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably on my bed.

"Everyone else left just a little bit ago… we had no time to change out of our swimwear." Maka said with a weak smile. "Patty and Liz are up in their rooms if you want to speak to them…"

"No!… I mean, I want to know what happened first." I said, getting out of Patty giving me a worse headache than I already have.

"Well we were at the lake, obviously. We were all having fun until I sensed a soul in distress… which was yours. I started asking everyone where you were but nobody had a clue… so I had to find you myself." Maka said, staring at the ground the entire time. My heart swelled at the thought of Maka being worried about my well being.

"You were underwater. _Deep_ underwater. And you know what was pulling you down?" She said, her fists clenching. "Black blood. Soul's black blood. He claims he had nothing to do with it, but once I started to search for you it wasn't pulling you under anymore. You were actually starting to float back up…" She said, her voice cracking.

"Soul actually tried to physically harm me…" I said in disbelief. Maka's green eyes met my golden ones and we looked at each other for a while. "Kid…" Maka whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Soul and Blackstar left together. Somewhere… but they're not here anymore." Her lip started to tremble and I shut my eyes, trying my best not to celebrate that the two idiots had finally left. For Maka's sake.

"Come here." I moved over as best as I could to give her some room, and she laid next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

All the while I was comforting her, I was amazed that I had actually gotten away with all of this without receiving a Maka chop.

Before Maka fell asleep, I mentally thanked Dr. Stein for leaving after I had received the full story of my injuries from the girl snuggling up next to me.

A/N: Haha. This got a bit jumbled so sorry if it's confusing… but what do you think? I hope this doesn't ruin the book with the sudden injury and all of that. I also had a hard time making Kid swim. I mean, can you ever actually get yourself wet in a symmetrical manner? I'll stop rambling and leave you on your way… but I'm having a hard time deciding who's perspective to do the next chapter in. Maka? Soul? Blackstar? Anyone wanna help me out? x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've decided this chapter is in Maka's perspective… Sowwy to you guys that messaged me for others! I was in the middle of this and then thought… awe damn, Liz would've been great for this chapter… and I would change it but my laptop is doing this weird thing where it deletes letters when I space in between them and its friggen annoying… but any ways! Here's Maka :3**

"Maka?!" I pried my eyes open to see a certain white haired boy who had gotten on every inch of my nerves last night standing above me, angered. "What now?" I said, annoyed. I rolled over to face Kid, who was still fast asleep next to me.

Ooh.

That's why Soul's mad.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with this twerp?" Soul said behind me. I gritted my teeth. "I wouldn't have had to if someone's black blood wasn't acting up." I said, and Kid stirred next to me.

"Face me when you talk." Soul said quietly, as if trying to contain his anger. I smirked, turning to face my partner. I pressed my back against Kid, who was slightly awake and wrapped a subconscious protective arm around my shoulders.

We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I decided to speak. "First of all, where did you go yesterday? Kid was hurt." I said. Soul shook his head. "Why do you think Stein showed up. You didn't think he just magically knew someone was in trouble." I gulped. Damn I feel guilty.

"Well that doesn't explain why both you and Blackstar didn't come back with him." I said matter-of-factly. Soul scratched the back of his neck. "We followed shortly after. You guys weren't there so we went home… you weren't there so I tried to come here but Sid wouldn't let me in."

I pressed a hand to my forehead and groaned. Why do I have to be so judge mental? "I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head. "It's fine. But you still haven't answered my question." He said. "Why are you sleeping with Kid?"

"Well it's partially because I jumped to conclusions and thought that you tried to kill him… But you do have that little demon in your head that could've had something to do with it."

Soul nodded. "I understand." He walked over to give me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed madly as he pulled away. "I'll be back at the house." And with that, he left.

"Maka?" The second time someone had said my name this morning. "Yeah?" I said, snuggling closer to the warmth next to me. I felt a chuckle rise out of Kid's chest. "Were you awake earlier when Patty came down here?" He asked. I shook my head, looking up at him. "She's having a party. She didn't say where, just told me that she was inviting you."

I turned to face him directly. "Why not you?" I said. His amber eyes searched my face. "It wouldn't be symmetrical and I think I would be better off here." I laughed, and I saw him blush. "What?" He said, embarrassed. "Nothing." I shook my head. "I think I'm feeling well enough to go eat some breakfast." He said, starting to get up. "No!" I whined.

"Uh… I mean…" I couldn't let Kid know that I liked him. He looked at me quizzically. "I see that you want to be in my company." He said with a smirk. I opened my mouth to protest but he climbed back under the covers, laying next to me. "That's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a yellow dress with a white ribbon tied right below my breasts, allowing the rest of the fabric to cascade flowingly down to just above my knees. I had curled two strands of my short hair on either side of my face, and had the rest of my hair tied in my two signature pigtails.

Liz had made me wear a push-up bra tonight, which was a big change from my regular sport. She had told me if I was going to a party planned by her I wouldn't wear something that labeled me 'tiny tits'.

No, I hadn't left Kids house. Mostly because that's where the party was. Patty and Liz had warned me not to tell Kid and it was killing me. I didn't want to ruin his perfectly symmetrical grand ballroom, but at the same time I couldn't wait to let loose and party.

"Maka, you ready?" Patty appeared in the doorway of Liz's bedroom wearing a hot pink cocktail dress.

"Yup." I said, turning to face her. "Is Kid asleep?" I asked, walking towards her. "Yeah! Liz put the noise canceling headphones on him a little bit ago!" She said, a bit too loud.

We both traveled downstairs, passing Kid's room on the way. I caught a glimpse of him wearing Patty's pink Hello Kitty earmuffs and I held back a giggle.

"WHOA LIZ THIS IS FRICKEN AWESOME AGGH WHERE'S THE BEER?!" Patty screamed, leaping into the ballroom and into the corner with toy giraffes and crayons, obviously set up by Liz to keep her sister busy. "Patty, no drinking until everyone is here." She said sternly.

Patty turned towards Liz with a frustrated look on her face. "Oh god…" A deep voice said behind me. I turned to see Soul, who was leaning against the door next to me as Patty started to flip out on her sister.

"People are arriving. Maybe we should leave them alone to figure this out and welcome the guests…?" Soul suggested, and I gratefully agreed.

"Hey everyone, where's the party?" Blackstar barged in, smacking me in the face with the front door.

"Oops! Sorry~"

"MAKA….. CHOP!"

I placed the book on the floor, satisfied with the bleeding ninja next to my feet. "Uh… I'll go help him with his… situation here." Tsubaki said, walking in just as I had brought the spine of the book down on his spiky electric blue hair.

I watched as Tsubaki dragged her meister towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood on the way there. "Excuse me, the great and mighty legendary sword here, coming through." Soul'd face filled with dread and I'm sure that mine did the same. "Excalibur? Who the fuck invited you?" He said angrily.

"No one." The little mouse… cat… horse… dog thing said, twirling his cane in his midget hand. We all groaned, and Patty forgot about Liz and the drinks to try and chase him out of the place.

Soon enough music was blasting and the lights were off, rainbow strobe lights flashing. I sat to the side with Tsubaki, swirling a glass of juice in my hand. "Maka! Hold this!" Blackstar shoved his glass of rum and coke into my hands as he ran off to dance with Patty.

Both of them got wasted within the first half hour, and an hour had passed since then so both of them probably didn't even realize that they were dancing together. I mean, Blackstar is holding on to Patty's enormous boobs and she's stroking the rippling muscles on his arms so they're all good.

I glanced down at the cold glass that Blackstar had handed to me. It looked like he had barely taken a sip of it, and I was so tempted to drink it.

So I did.

It burned at the back of my throat, and I blinked away a small headache that had formed from me taking a big gulp of it. "M-Maka? Are you drinking?" I looked over at Tsubaki. "Well… yeah." I got up to leave, drink still in my hand.

Tonight, I'm partying hard.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Aah! I love this song!"

I was practically depending on Soul to keep me standing one too many drinks later, dancing with my back pressed to his front. He let out a chuckle. "I know you do."

He was keeping sober for me. Dancing with me the whole time, just to make sure I didn't do something stupid.

All of a sudden everyone went quiet.

"P-Patty. L-Liz."

"Oh shit." Liz breathed.

"YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL BALLROOM, LOOK AT THE PAINTINGS! AGGH! AND THE PICTURE OF MY FATHER! ITS BROKEN ON THE GROUND! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kid screamed.

I stumbled out of Soul's grasp, slightly annoyed with his outburst.

"I thought we put you to bed." I slurred, placing a drunken hand on my friend's shoulder.

Kid gasped. "Maka? You're… _drinking_?" He said, and I blinked slowly. "That's what I said." Tsubaki mentioned from somewhere behind me. "Yeah. Got a problem?" I said, and he took a step back.

"Why don't you just forget about symmetry for a while?" I said in a suggestive tone. Everyone~even Excalibur~gasped, while Kid choked a little.

"M-me? Forget about symmetry? No way in the universe!" Everyone let out a relieved sigh about his remark. I rose an eyebrow. "Maybe this will make you change your mind."

What I did next, I couldn't even explain to myself why I did.

I kissed him.

He froze up as my lips crashed against his. Gradually he relaxed into it, still shocked. I heard Soul shout in an angry voice behind me but I didn't understand what he said. I couldn't hear anyone else.

I was kissing fucking Death the Kid.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo 00oo00

**Lalalalalala….. Ohh hey! Didn't see ya reading there! Yep, they kissed. Yep, Maka's drunk. I don't even know how this happened… my fingers possess my thoughts. BUT ANYWAY! Kid's POV is up next. Wonder what he'll say? Will there be… lemon in the next chapter? What do my readers say? Yes lemon? No lemon? Ehh, there'll probably lemon… probably not. My fingers are also unpredictable if you haven't noticed. Soo… leave reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I freaking love you guys! You surprise me with all of these comments that make me smile and THANK YOU!**

**KID'S POV**

_Holy crap what do I do there's asymmetrical things happening all around me do I kiss her or~_

I stopped worrying as I heard Soul shout, "Maka!" In an angry tone. I smiled into her kiss, unfreezing myself and relaxing. _Suck it, Soul._ I thought triumphantly. _You can't keep me away from her now._

There were cooing sounds coming from the audience, and a couple of wolf whistles here and there. After that point my ears seemed to lose function and all that mattered was Maka.

Her lips tasted like rum. I had only had the drink twice before, but the taste was enjoyable. And the way I was tasting it right now was _very _enjoyable.

Maka pulled away, her green eyes seemingly devouring my facial features.

"Kid." She whispered. "Y-yeah?" I said, flinching when I stuttered. "You're only wearing your swim trunks."

Suddenly my focus was on everyone_ but_ Maka. I gulped, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. The girl that I just kissed giggled in front of me, and I watched her. I smiled when she laughed, a habit I had become accustomed to.

"You're blushing!" She said, in a very Patty-like way. Then I remembered; she was drunk. And probably didn't even mean to kiss me.

My heart dropped. "I'll leave you all to your partying…" I said. "I'm going back to bed…" I turned towards the spiral stairs and shuffled away from the group. I heard Liz scream, "PARTY!" And I slammed the door to my bedroom shut.

**MAKA'S POV**

"What's with him?" I said as Soul wrapped his strong arm around my waist. "I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like you in that way." He said, with a shrug. My heart broke in that second, and a tear streamed down my face.

"Hey, Maka! It's okay! Come dance with me!" Blackstar slurred, stealing me away from my scythe. In my drunken state, I didn't care that his hand was traveling slowly down towards my ass as we danced, I didn't notice that he was fondling my breasts a bit. But I bet that he didn't notice, either.

"Come into the guest bedroom with me." Blackstar said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but before I could protest he had dragged me into the dark room.

"So." He said, in a somewhat seductive voice. I crinkled my nose up in disgust as his horrible breath hit me in the face. "What do you wanna do?"

I shook my head, backing up. "Come on, Maka. If Kid is good enough to kiss, than a big star like me deserves that and much more!" He said, walking towards me. I backed away again, and ended up slamming my back on the door.

The blue haired fiend in front of me snickered, grabbing me and pressing my body against his. I gasped, trying to pull away. His hand slipped under the hem of my dress and I started to sob. "Shh… shh it's okay… Blackstar's gonna make your tears go away…" He said, his rough hands feeling extremely dirty against my thigh.

I started to breath heavily once I realized the seriousness of this situation. Blackstar, my own fellow student and ally in combat, was raping me.

And I screamed.

"Shut up!" Blackstar clamped his free hand over my mouth and started to tear off my dress. In seconds the expensive yellow garment was tossed on the floor, and my captor started to leave gross, slimy kisses down my neck and chest.

I cried into his hand, praying that someone would come to help me.

**KID'S POV**

I shot up, sweating and breathing heavily. Muffled sobs were quite audible from the guest room next to me, and I had just been awakened by a very familiar scream.

Maka's scream.

I stumbled from the comforts of my bed, regretfully leaving the covers messy and in a heap as I tripped over my slippers on the way to the door.

At this point there were even people dancing in the hallways, so I had to squeeze by everyone just to get to the room.

I was greeted with a troubling sight. Blackstar's hand was halfway in the process of taking off Maka's pink laced bra, an almost hungering look to his eyes. Maka, on the other hand, wasn't having too much fun. Her mascara and eye makeup were streaming down her face with her tears.

"Blackstar." I growled, my whole body tensing. "Dude, do you mind leaving? We're busy here." He muttered, going back to his 'business'. Maka's eyes lit up at the sight of me, and she struggled against the rapist behind her.

"Let her go." I said slowly, glancing out into the hallway for a second. I spotted Patty dancing with some drunk across the way. "Patty!" I hissed, and she immediately transformed into a pistol at my command. Seconds later Liz was at my side, doing the same her sister had previously.

I looked back into the room, hiding my weapons behind my back. He looked at me incredulously. "Hah! How are you gonna stop the great Blackstar from getting away with this! Mwahaha, I'll never let her go!" Maka squealed into his filthy hand and I noticed that his hand was now fully in her panties.

"I said let her go!" I screamed, shooting at his head. He released my crush and flew across the room to hit against the wall with a thud, bouncing back onto the ground and laying down, unconscious.

"Kid!" Maka jumped onto me, clinging to my bare shoulders. I clung to hers as well, and I dropped Patty and Liz to the floor. I'm lucky they're drunk, or they would've transformed back by now and yelled at me for dropping them.

Maka sobbed into my shoulder, and I cursed that son of a bitch dying on the floor for taking advantage of her.

"Maka, it's okay… you're okay." I said, stroking her charcoal blonde hair. She shook her head, snuggling closer to me. "I-it's n-n-not!" She stuttered, and I felt some tears coming to my eyes as well.

"Come on, Maka. I'm going to take you to my room." I took her hand and led her through the crowded hallway. She got quite a few stares for being half naked, but I ignored them.

I went through my drawers, looking for a shirt-anything-that I could lend Maka. "Here. Put this on." She slipped on one of her father's oversized T-shirts that he had left here a few weeks ago while on business with my dad.

I hopped under the covers, patting the spot next to me. I looked up at the quivering figure in the middle of the room, and got up. "Maka. Nothing bad is _ever_ going to happen to you under my watch. Got it?" I said, more as a reassurance for myself than for her. I looked down at my hands, which were now intertwined with hers.

"I'm trusting you." She said, her voice trembling. I smiled.

"Great choice." I said, picking her up and placing her on my bed, climbing in next to her and snuggling in a very similar fashion to what we were like earlier this morning. "Because I won't let you out of my sight."

**Gaahh short chapter I know, I know…. But I'll try my best to make the next one much longer. Sorry about the no lemon, but I promise the next chapter will DEFINITELY have some ;O**

**So I'm reading this book on here, and it is the absolute best Kid x Maka story EVER but she hasn't updated since July and the last chapter is a total cliffhanger… she even expressed in the author's note that she would update. So I'm dying inside and I'm totally depressed which is probably why this is short and seemingly rushed.**

**BUT BEAR WITH ME! I promise one of the future chapters will be in Tsubaki's perspective for a change.**

**So I'm not going to keep you here long, so I'll go.**

**BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys! So I've decided since you are so AWESOME, I'm starting on this new chapter early. I would personally like to thank The shadow alchemist, wordfiend, Cindy Nightfang, and Vakaros for being dedicated :3 So, here's chapter 5!**

Headache.

A blinding headache was the start of my morning.

How pleasant.

I pried my eyes open hesitantly, and once the light was visible I was rushing towards the bathroom on the account of my massive hangover.

After about five minutes, I was dry retching over the toilet, trying not to inhale the fumes of my vomit.

I sat down on the linoleum floor tiles, groaning. "You alright?" I looked up at Kid, who was currently in his black swim trunks and no shirt. I grimaced at the look of pity on his face and coughed. "No, I'm not." I grumbled. He looked down at me, and I burped.

"I think you might want to get closer to the toilet." He said, approaching me tentatively. I nodded, kneeling over the porcelain bowl. Kid rubbed small circles in between my shoulder blades, as I began to throw up again. I realized he was standing a somewhat safe distance away from me, understandable from the symmetrical boy.

The next hour of my day was spent doubled over in Kid's luxury bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet. At around 3:00, death's son finally managed to get some food into me without it coming back up. Come 8:00 we were both sitting on the couch in Kid's living area, Patty and Liz currently still passed out in weapon form in that dreaded room, which was locked as Blackstar was still in there as well.

I shivered, trying not to remember the already hazy details of last night's ordeal. The boy sitting next to me wrapped an arm around my shoulder and his other hand on my thigh. Even though I knew he was just trying to reassure me, when his fingers grazed my leg I jerked away, pulling my leg out of his reach.

He looked at me, tears welling in his eyes. I knew it pained him to see me like this, and I wanted to let him hug me, but all my courage would let me do is shiver in the corner of his black leather couch.

"Maka… I know you're afraid…" He said, slowly inching towards me. "But we slept together last night… don't you think a hug and some cuddling wouldn't hurt you?" He paused, awaiting my response. Receiving none, he sighed. "Do you remember what I told you last night?" I nodded slowly, having a vague remembrance of the statement. "I said nothing bad would ever happen to you on my watch." He said, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I kept my gaze firmly on the floor, not looking at him once.

"And a shinigami keeps his promises." As predicted, he got a giggle out of me and a grin. "Are you sure that that's a true sentence?" I said, flashing my teeth at him. He blushed, smiling down at the carpet.

He tried once again to get close to me, and I was a lot more accepting now than I was before. I sank hesitantly into his embrace, burrowing my head into his sturdy shoulder. Before I could even get comfortable he was up and gone, rushing towards the bathroom. "You need a shower," He yelled as he disappeared down the hallway. I laughed inwardly at his obsession, and followed him into the bathroom.

I found him sitting in the tub, wearing only his bathing suit once again. His gray T-shirt was folded neatly on the toilet seat, and the warm water was filled almost all of the way to the halfway point of the bathtub.

"Well?" Kid said. I looked over at him, in the process of taking out my pony tails. "Aren't you going to join me?"

I widened my eyes, staring at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm just going to help you wash off. Now come on." I took off my father's old shirt and folded it the same way as Kid's, not wanting him to have a fit. I placed it carefully on top of his and stepped in, leaving myself in only my bra and underwear. He turned off the water as I sat in between his legs, and I felt him start to run a brush through my tangled hair.

It took him about a half hour to get all of the knots out perfectly, but he did it. I noticed how he took care to slow down when I flinched if he tugged too hard, and how he thoroughly massaged the soap and conditioner through my ash blonde hair. He was being extremely precise and gentle with everything, and I started to feel my liking of Kid grow to something stronger.

"Maka." He said softly, brushing two fingers symmetrically across my cheek. I blushed a soft shade of pink, looking back at him. I found that he had been speaking into my ear for the whole time. My lips brushed accidentally against his as I turned my head, and just as I was about to pull back in embarrassment I felt his arm snake around my neck and crash our lips together hungrily.

I wasn't protesting, even though this whole thing had been coincidental to the moment. We sat there in the tub for a moment, lips against lips in a heated exchange. We pulled away for air, foreheads pressed together. I found Kid's honey yellow eyes search my emerald green ones, and a small smile appeared on the soft lips I had just shared my second kiss with. I'm sure he had seen the lust in my eyes that I saw in his yellow orbs. "I guess it wasn't just the alcohol." He breathed. I laughed softly, biting my bottom lip.

"And I guess before we move on I should ask your permission." He said, and I looked at him quizzically. "If we do this, I am going to lose control. And you need to accept whatever I am going to do to you, because once I start I don't stop until I have what I want. And what I want right now," He said, lifting up my chin. "Is you."

I looked at him silently for a moment. But only a moment. Because in a half second flat my lips were once again glued against his and I was whisked into his bedroom across the hall.

I was slammed vigorously down on his king sized bed, my lips never leaving his. He wasn't shy on unbuckling the clasp on my bra and tossing it on the floor, an action which would probably later be regretted on account of symmetry. His hands instantly began to explore, grasping my breast and giving it a sharp squeeze to get a moan out of me.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I immediately gave him access, battling his tongue with mine. We stayed in this position, our tongues fighting and Kid's hands caressing my body, managing to get a soft squeak or squeal out of me occasionally.

I noticed him faltering in his actions, slowly pulling away from me. I frowned, looking up at him. "Why did you stop? Is it something I've done?" I said. "Are my boobs too small?" I mumbled, looking away. "No! No, no." He said, pecking me on the lips. "I just… I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He said, scratching the back of his hair and making the three white stripes on the right side of his head shift.

I smiled, giggling at him. He looked at me in confusion, and I kissed him passionately. "Does it look like I don't want to do this?" I said, slipping off my panties with ease. He gulped, staring down at the massive erection that was poking out of his swim trunks.

"Maka, I'm about to blow. If you don't want to do this just say something and I'll~" I interrupted him by pressing my hand against the sleek fabric covering his member, and he growled sexily. "Fine. If that's how you want it."

My lover flipped me over onto my stomach, yanking off his trunks and throwing them behind him (another action he'll later regret, might I add). He positioned himself at my entrance and I glanced back to see how much I would have to take in. I widened my eyes. It had to be at least nine inches, and with me being a virgin and all how am supposed to do this~

"AGGH!" I shouted as Kid plunged into me, not even giving me time to adjust. I bit back my tears as he slowly started to pump in and out of me. After about five minutes the pain dulled and satisfaction effectively replaced my tears.

I moaned, beginning to rock my hips along with Kid's. The sensation of this was overwhelmingly amazing, and I found myself craving a faster pace after a while.

"Kid." I said, trying to make my voice steady. It failingly came out as a sexy whimper, and he looked down at me, fire in his eyes. "Faster. Harder. Now," Was all I managed to get out between breaths, and he was more than happy to oblige. He pounded harder into me, and I released a moan I had been holding in for quite a bit of time.

He hit a spot that almost sent me over the edge. "K-Kid!" I gasped, and he smirked. He managed to touch that spot every time, getting an appreciating groan out of me.

"Maka… I'm close…" He said, voice strained. I nodded. "Me too…" I said.

"Maka! I'm~" Before Kid could pull out he shot a load of seed into me. I threw my head back in pleasure, rocking my hips one more time before coming myself.

He laid down next to me, not pulling out. "Maka…" He said, and I looked at him to see the same worry in my eyes mirrored in his. "I know…" I said, looking up at him. "What happens if… Agh, god… I should've grabbed a condom…" He said, placing two hands over his face in frustration.

"It's okay, Kid. Whatever happens, happens." I said, and he looked at me. "You're right." He said, kissing my forehead. "But if something does happen, you better not leave me or one hundred Maka-chops are coming your way." I said, and he looked at me solemnly. "What we just did," He said, taking my hands for emphasis on his next statement, "Is binding. When I said nothing bad will happen to you under my watch," He continued, keeping eye contact. "Includes the fact that you are mine. And I am yours. And nothing but death is going to change that."

**I know, I know, another short chapter. Well at least it has lemon. I have a surprise for you in the next chapter ;O So be prepared! And I also got a request to mention the name of that book I was all depressed about, so here it is: One Step Closer To The Edge, And I'm About To Break. It is the sweetest book ever and I am in love with it. Anyway! I'm gonna go now, and make sure to keep commenting and reading! BAII!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Soo sorry about the late upload, I was sleeping over a friends house and she had no internet. So here's chapter… 6? Is it really 6 now? Huh. Anyway, here it is!**

MAKA'S POV

_I grinned over at my boyfriend. He looked back at me with a blank expression, and I rose an eyebrow. "Kid? Is something wrong?" I asked, searching his yellow eyes for any sign of emotion. He looked at my once flat stomach, where a little bulge was forming. "Yes." He spat, standing up from sitting on the grass in front of his house. "You're pregnant. This was never supposed to happen."_

My breath caught in my throat. "But… what happened to not ever letting me go?" I said in a somewhat defensive voice. He laughed coldly. "I lied. It's as simple as that." I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes.

Kid walked away from me, entering his house and leaving me on his lawn. "I would leave if I were you." He said.

"What happened to not leaving me?" I said as he closed the door. A single tear streamed down my face and I turned to leave.

KID'S POV

"Don't… leave… me…"

I woke up to Maka stirring on top of me, eyebrows knitted in frustration. I shifted our position, and she fell lightly next to me. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, hands immediately flying to her bare stomach.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I said, brushing her hair out of her face. She shook her head, looking away from me. "You… you'll never leave me, right?" She said, sniffling.

"Of course not!" I said, astonished that she even thought I would. "Okay." And with that, she stood and entered the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes, attempting to figure out if that really just happened. "Wonder what that was about," I muttered, standing up and pulling on a pair of clean boxers.

Just as I had finished getting dressed in some pajamas Maka exited the bathroom, once again clothed in her father's oversized shirt. She took a seat on my bed, not once looking at me. Concerned, I sat next to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" I said, nuzzling my face into her neck. I felt her cuddle closer, and she sighed. "I had a… oh, how would I put this… disturbing dream." She said, and I pulled away to look at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She shook her head, and I rose my eyebrows. "You sure?" I asked, and she nodded vigorously. I kissed her cheek, rising from the bed. "Alright. Do you at least want to go eat some breakfast?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Are you kidding me? I'm starved." I grinned at her. "Now there's the Maka I know."

LIZ'S POV

"My head…"

I groaned. My muscles ached, and I had no freaking idea why…

Oh right.

I'm crammed into my weapon form.

The only question is, WHY?!

"Patty?" I said, and I heard some shuffling. "Liz? Is that you?"

"… Blackstar?" I said, confused. Then some of my memories of shooting at some fluffy blue hair two nights ago flooded back.

"Blackstar…" I said, growling. "What did I do? I've been locked in this room for almost two days straight…" He said weakly. "You seriously don't know what you did?" I said incredulously. "… Oh lord death, what did the great Blackstar do this time?" Patty said from about three feet away from me.

Realizing I was still a gun, I quickly transformed back into human form. "And there's the vomit." I quickly pressed a hand over my mouth and ran to the door. The only problem was, well, it was locked.

"Oh damn." Patty said, as I searched for a way out. The window was glued shut.

I dashed to behind the large bed and let it go, my throw up sloshing onto the wooden floorboards. I heard Patty and Blackstar choke at the gross fumes now consuming the room.

"Aw, Liz! Now I'm gonna puke…" Patty said, sounding sick. "No! Just… stay a gun. It'll delay it until we can figure out a way to get out of here…" I said, tapping my finger to my chin in thought. "Shoot us out." Blackstar said, as I realized his voice sounded a bit– er –muffled.

"What's up with your~" I gasped as I got a full glance of the blunette.

Red blood was dried all over his face and hands, some splotched on his clothes. His once blue hair was matted and dull, and his cheek was swollen to the point where it interfered with his talking. And, finally, to top it all off, there were two bullet holes side by side on his forehead.

"Blackstar…" I said. "What the fuck did you do to make Kid do this to you?" I said, my eyes sweeping his body in a double take. "Or we could have done it! You never know!" Patty said, and I nodded. Suddenly shock came over my face.

"Did you try to rape us?!" I said, and he chuckled. "I don't know. Can't remember anything. Probably not though, because the great Blackstar never hurts his citizens!" He gloated as I rolled my eyes.

"Well considering the fact that the bullet holes on his forehead are symmetrical propose a different scenario."

I whipped around to find Kid standing in the now open doorway, which Patty took advantage of. "Gotta go~" She said, shoving by Kid and running noisily towards the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, gesturing to Blackstar. My meister shook his head in disgust. "Ask him." He said. "I already did. He doesn't remember a thing. Probably suffering from amnesia after what you did to him." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well he most certainly deserved it." Kid said, turning on his heel to leave. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Let me go Liz." He said calmly as I glared into those yellow orbs. "Tell me what happened with Blackstar and I will."

Why was I getting so angry? I didn't… _like_ Blackstar, did I? No, no, that can't happen… Tsubaki is a good friend, I'd never like the same person she does… or… would I?

"If you wish." Kid sighed, staring back up at me. "I found that douche raping Maka. Now will you let me go?"

I gasped, and let my hand unclench around his wrist. "You… what?" I said. "Me? Blackstar? Rape? Nonsense." The injured boy behind me declared. "For I am the tall and mighty Blackstar!~oof!" I watched as the son of Death kicked the blue haired descendant of the Star clan in the stomach, causing a fresh stream of blood to leak from his mouth.

"Why are you so ignorant? You think you're the best meister in the whole academy–no, you think you're the best meister in the whole world! But you know who I think is the best meister? Maka Albarn. Maka Albarn is not only the most amazing meister, but she has the most breathtaking personality and you scared her nearly half to death by touching her with your filthy hands~" Kid's voice had risen to a shout by the time he was interrupted.

"Kid-kun."

He whipped around, and seeing Maka standing in the doorway he let go of Blackstar's shirt. "Yes?" He replied.

Whoa whoa whoa. Kid-kun? That means Maka and Kid are… dating? How long have I been passed out?!

"It's okay." The blond haired girl spoke. "But… Maka, I was just…" To my surprise, a tear ran down Kid's cheek.

"I know." Maka held out her arms and hugged her boyfriend. "I love you so much," Kid said tearfully as they clung to each other. I shook my head in disbelief… I mean, is this really happening?

Suddenly a loud retching sound interrupted the activities in this room. "And there's Patty…" I muttered, as I heard the second round of puking begin.

"I better go help her…" I mumbled, rushing past the two lovebirds and the piece of crap on the floor. Another heaving sound became audible just as the stench reached my senses. I decided to take a detour upstairs to my room, fearing if I was around her I would just start to vomit again.

All of the while I wondered, what happened while we were locked up?

**I know, long wait, short and terrible chapter :'( IM SOWWY! I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT UP NEXT TIME… but I have no fricken idea where this next chapter is gonna go and what its gonna be about… help? x3**


End file.
